Like a Family
by Quinn Fiberoptic
Summary: After losing her family in a car crash, Luka is hospitalized with injuries and memory loss. When she goes to live with her new family Vocaliod she discovers her voice and new ways to cope with her family's death


Megurine Luka was 19 years old when her parents and younger brother were killed in a drunk driving crash. A man had had too much to drink before driving, and crashed into their car. Everyone died except for Luka, who only had minor injuries. She broke her left arm and had suffered a head injury.

In her hospital room, a young blonde-haired girl laid in the bed next to hers. Her name was Kagamine Rin. She had tripped and broken her arm, too. She was preforming on-stage, when she slipped and fell off the stage and into the audience. It was pretty cool to be sharing a room with a star, but the best part was that Rin wasn't spoiled like you would think. Her brother had been a mess the first day, claiming that he couldn't leave her, but after some persuading he left his sister. The boy, Luka later recognized as Kagamine Len, came everyday for a week, along with other members of Vocaloid. They called themselves a family.

They were a pretty odd bunch. Len and Rin both had blond hair and were twins. There was a woman with short brown hair that was like a mother figure in their 'family'. She wore a lot of red, which reminded Luka of the blood from the crash, so she tried not to look at her too much. Her name was Sakine Meiko. A man with blue hair, who seemed like the father figure, was always wearing a scarf. He was also always getting hit on the head by Meiko for doing something stupid. Then there was another girl. Older then Rin and younger then Meiko, with teal-ish/green-ish hair! Her hair was very long and she always had it pulled back in two pigtails. She had a high, cheerful voice, and Luka recognized her as Hatsune Miku.

At first Luka had wondered why her family never came to visited her, while her roommate had visitors everyday! Then she remembered that they were dead. After trying to recall things about them, she began to realize that she couldn't remember anything!

It had all started when the blue-haired man had tried to start a conversation with Luka, seeing as she was always quiet.

"Hello, my name is Kaito. May I have your name, please?" he politely asked.

That was when she realized- she didn't even know her own name! She had never been asked after the crash and the nurse only ever asked if she was in pain! After she thought about it, she couldn't remember her name, age, birthday, family, or what had even happened! She knew they had crashed, but she didn't know why or all the details. She had nightmares about the incident, but when she tried to recall the full memories, they slipped away like sand grains from your hands. A huge important bulk was gone, and only tiny grains were left sticking to her hands that she couldn't even put together.

"I-I..." Luka stutter as the panic took over. "I-I-I-I I don't know!" Luka began shaking.

"What?" The teal haired girl asked Luka as she trembled at the realization she didn't know herself.

Suddenly the room was silent. No one said a word until the family had agreed to come back tomorrow. Luka was still trembling with tears sliding down her face when they had agreed to leave; the teal haired girl, Miku, had been soothing and calming Luka down. By the time they left the shaking pinkette had fallen asleep.

Outside the room Meiko had asked the nurse in charge of the room what had happened to the terrified, quiet girl with the pink hair.

"Poor girl," the nurse started, "she was in a car crash and was the only one to survive. Tragic, really."

"Does she have a family to go to after she gets out?" Kaito asked.

"Afraid not," The nurse replied as she sighed, "Once she is ok she'll probably be kicked out, and put in a shelter, most likely."

"MEIKO!" Len yelled tugging on the brown-haired woman's red, long-sleeved shirt, "We should take her in as our family! She can travel with us on tour and stuff, and if she can sing, it would make things even better!" he suggested.

That night the Vocaloid family thought through that idea.

The next day, Luka was writing poetry about her lack of memories. It sounded weird but the more she wrote the more tiny bits of memory flowed back.

_**I don't know if I'm a boy, I don't know if I'm a girl. I don't know when I was born I don't know who is my mother. I don't know when I got alone, I don't know how I crash...**_

"No, that's not good" She crossed out _how I crashed_ and continued thinking. "How I...come on think!"

…_**..How I got mad, I don't know how I got mad...**_

"That's better. It makes it a little less painful," Luka muttered to her-self as she tapped her pen onto the notebook she was writing on.

"What's better?" Kaito asked as he and the other members of the 'family' walked into the room.

"Uh...n-nothing," Luka squeaked as she closed the notebook and slid it to the table next to her.

"Were you writing something?" Miku asked, sitting in a chair close to the table Luka had set her notebook on.

"Um...uh...y-yeah."

"May I see?" Miku asked, giving a small smile.

"S-sure?" Luka more asked than said, but it didn't matter as Miku carefully opened the notebook and read over the writing. She read through all the words before exclaiming-

"Oh my god! This is amazing! It would make a beautiful song!"

"T-thanks," Luka mumbled, embarrassed, as Miku passed the book around so everyone could see.

The group of people talked for a while longer, at first about Luka's "song", and then about the songs Luka liked that the other Vocaloids had written and sold.

After a while Meiko had told her their suggestion of her living with them. Knowing she didn't have anywhere else to go, Luka agreed. She knew she could trust these people, from what Rin had told her about them, and they were famous. If they were killers tons of fans would know.

A few days later Rin was let out. Even then the 'family' came back to visit Luka. She had never felt so happy before that these people cared enough about her. In a week from then, Luka was let out too. She was given medicine for her head, and told to go to a counselor about grieving and to perhaps recover her memories. The Vocaloids had taken her home, and she listened to them sing and practice for that day. She felt it would be rude otherwise- that, and she did like their music.

That night she was lead to a guest room. Kaito explained that she could decorate it anytime she wanted and however she wanted. But he also explained that they would be going on tours, so there would be times when she wouldn't be living at home. Luka had already figured that out, however, and didn't need to be told. She thanked everyone that had accepted her in, and prepared for bed. She only had the clothes she had been wearing the day of the crash, so she had been wearing a white t-shirt and black skirt Miku had lent her. Again Miku lent her some clothes, this time cotton candy pink pajama pants and a black cami.

Luka combed hair long, pink hair and tied it back in a black scrunchy, leaving only a few stray strands to hover in front of her face. She stood in front of a full length mirror and stared at her refection as if it would move or do something other then what she was doing. Her gaze trailed up from her pink pajama pants, to her cami, stopped at the white cast on her arm in a navy blue sling, then continued up to her face. She had two scars on her face from when the glass from the windshield and and side window had shattered. One was on the left side of her forehead and crossed over her left temple. The other was on the right side of her face; it started at her right eyebrow and went down to her cheek. Luckily, she had been told that they might go away after a while.

After glancing over her reflection once more to remember her last day as a Megurine, she walked to her large bed with a brown comforter and white sheets, got under the covers, and slowly fell asleep.

**Thanks to Hannahmypet for beta reading and for helping with the title (sorry if it got screwed up my computer can switch user-names around sometimes.)**


End file.
